


Praise

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Sorry, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Lucifer's creepy, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester in Hell, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam Winchester is forced to praise the weapon that will be used to torture him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Pairings, Samifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr by @bigbangwhump: The whumpee being forced to kiss the whumper’s gun or a torture device they are going to use on them.

“Lick it.”

Sam could only look up, fear and shock running cold through him, freezing him in place.

Still, words came from him: “Excuse me?”

Lucifer drew the knife closer to his face, and Sam tried to inch back, veer away from it. It ended up right near his lips.

“You heard me.”

He somehow managed to meet the Devil’s gaze. The cold blue eyes were now hot, burning with a sick lust that would surely make God regret ever creating his son. Then again, God hadn’t answered Sam’s prayers. God hadn’t helped him, and probably wouldn’t. He was in this alone.

Sam’s heart skipped beats looking into those eyes, and his stomach flipped over on itself.

“Kiss it, too.”

“I…”

“ _Sammy._ ” Lucifer’s voice was a warning growl.

Swallowing back the extra saliva his body started making, shaking from nausea and disgust, Sam brought his lips forward, and he kissed the jagged knife that would no doubt be used to torture him.

“Good, Sammy,” Lucifer crooned. “Good.”

The metal was cold against his lips, and he kissed the blade again, chest aching. Then, with his vision tunneling and going black, hands and feet tingling, blood rushing in his ears, Sam brought out his tongue and he licked the blade.

Lucifer groaned.

Sam cringed at that, but he kept doing what he was supposed to. He hadn’t been told to stop.

A cold hand was in his hair, stroking, touches greedy.

“There we go. Good, Sammy. Very good,” Lucifer praised, voice a low gravel.

Sam didn’t know how he wasn’t sick right then and there.

Eventually, Lucifer gripped his jaw, pulling him back from the knife. Sam’s face throbbed from the strong grip, and he kept his eyes down, even while Lucifer tried to force his gaze upwards. He shook him, twinges of pain going through his neck and up into his head. The knife was no longer in front of him, yet it was still held in Lucifer’s hand. He was going to use it. And Sam had been forced to praise it, to do it for the Devil’s sick enjoyment.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

Sam couldn’t do it.

“ _Look at me._ ”

That grip tightened, till it was having his lips part. Sam tried to pry himself away from it, but it was useless. The knife was raised, and on instinct, Sam’s eyes went to Lucifer. Lightning flashed through the Cage, the Devil’s eyes searing red for just a few moments. The grin on his face was nothing short of feral, and wanting.

“Let’s begin.”

Lucifer brought the knife down.


End file.
